Connectors used with drug delivery devices typically share a common ISO standard luer connection. A standard male luer tip or standard male connector has specifications as provided by the International Organization for Standardization (ISO) in ISO 594-1:1986 and 594-2:1998, including a 6% taper that increases from the open distal end to the proximal end and an outer cross-sectional diameter at the distal end of the tip measuring between about 0.1545 inches (3.925 mm) and about 0.1570 inches (3.990 mm) for rigid material and between about 0.1545 inches (3.925 mm) and about 0.1585 inches (4.027 mm) for semi-rigid material. A standard female luer hub or standard female luer connector may have a 6% taper that decreases from the open proximal end to the distal end and an inner cross-sectional diameter at the open proximal end measuring between about 0.168 inches (4.270 mm) to about 0.170 inches (4.315 mm). In embodiments of standard female luer connectors that incorporate tabs or lugs for connection to a corresponding male luer lock connector, the outer cross-sectional diameter of the standard female luer connector, including the lugs, is in the range from about 0.307 inches (7.80 mm) to about 0.308 inches (7.83 mm). In embodiments of standard female luer connectors that do not incorporate tabs or lugs for connection to a corresponding male luer lock connector, the outer cross-sectional diameter may be about 0.224 inches (5.700 mm) for rigid connectors and about 0.265 inches (6.730 mm) for semi-rigid connectors, based on the maximum outside diameter of the standard female luer connector at the base of the lugs of ISO 594-2. The minimum length of the standard luer tip and/or the standard luer hub is 0.295 inches (7.500 mm), according to ISO 594-1. As used herein, the phrases “standard male luer connector,” “standard male luer tip,” “standard female luer hub” and “standard female luer connector” shall refer to connectors having the above dimensions. Connectors that do not have the above dimensions shall be referred to as non-luer connectors.
Standard luer male connectors and standard luer female connectors, collectively referred to herein as standard luer connectors, may be used in intravascular, anesthesia and enteral delivery systems and may include structure that allows a drug delivery device for one system to be to be compatible with other systems. For example, some neuraxial drug delivery systems may use the same type of standard luer connector as the connectors used with other delivery applications, for example, central intravenous catheters, central venous pressure parts, infusion ports, balloon ports, introducer ports, IV luer connectors, peritoneal dialysis catheters, distal port for a pulmonary artery catheter, and many other connectors. An unintended consequence of connecting a drug delivery device for one type of delivery system to connectors for use with other types of delivery systems is that such connection would provide a link between two unrelated systems, i.e., neuraxial to intravenous (IV). Each delivery system is intended to provide unique methods of delivery, with distinctly different purposes and different medications, which the interchangeability of known drug delivery systems can circumvent. Such circumvention can lead to harm and/or serious injury to the patient.
Limiting the use of standard luer connectors for vascular access or systems is one consensus accepted by device manufacturers and regulatory bodies. Accordingly, there has been a need to modify all other devices so they have a different type of connector that cannot physically connect with a standard luer connector or incompatible devices. New proposed standards for small bore connectors, for example ISO 80369-6 for neuraxial applications, have also propelled the need for suitable connectors that do not conform to standard luer connector requirements or non-luer connectors. These new proposed standards include connectors with a 5% taper, instead of a 6% taper that is currently used with standard luer connectors. In addition, the new standards propose connectors with smaller inner and outer cross-sectional diameters and longer lengths than standard luer connectors.
Attempts to prevent or minimize misconnections between drug delivery systems include educating practitioners about misconnections, labeling and color-coding. However, these attempts offer only temporary solutions. Use of non-luer connections alone does not ensure that a misconnection cannot be made, as a male tip and a female hub can often be forced together even if the dimensions are not complementary.
There is a need for connectors for use with drug delivery systems that prevent misconnection with non-compatible connectors used with unintended drug delivery systems.